


The End of the Beginning

by PrincessWinchester13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst, Time Travel, but no main character death I promise, destiel parents, mentions of a main character death, post 12x8, some angst i guess, temporary death of an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWinchester13/pseuds/PrincessWinchester13
Summary: Sam and Dean were taken for trying to assassinate the President of the United States.  Castiel and Mary are having a hard time finding them.  What happens when they get help from an unknown visitor?  And what does this visitor want?Takes place after 12x8 "LOTUS".  I started this before 12x9, so just disregard anything after 12x8 please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first... comments would be wonderful. I'll try to update when I can. It's not my best but I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to start somewhere. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of Supernatural or it's characters... etc etc

It had been 9 weeks since Castiel and Mary had last seen the Winchester brothers. After expelling Lucifer out of the President of the United States, they had disappeared. Taken away. And no amount of Castiel searching for them was working. They would both have their moments of doubt about the safety of the boys, but in the end they knew Sam and Dean could get out of anything. Provided they had the right help. And they were not going to back down from helping them. 

It was one of those late nights that turned into an early morning. Castiel sat at the kitchen table in the Men of Letter’s bunker browsing through the laptop Sam had left behind. He had sent Mary to bed hours ago as she actually needed sleep, and the angel knew this probably wouldn’t be his last “all-nighter”. Looking down at the laptop he chuckled to himself thinking of the irony that he was the one on the computer. He really had no idea what he was doing when this whole thing started.

No one had any leads. The hunters they outreached to didn’t seem all that willing to help, but a few had told them they would keep their eyes peeled. An old contact of Mary’s seemed to imply to her that it wasn’t any hunter business. It was the government. And that’s what had Castiel worried. If the government knew about what was going on enough to hide the Winchesters from him, then they knew how to keep Cas out. How could he help them then?

Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from under the door to the kitchen and the room vibrated.

Castiel jumped up, angel blade in hand and crossed around the table. Mary came running in, fully dressed in yesterday’s clothes, gun in hand, just in time for a woman with dark hair to fall through the door.

The woman went back to the door and closed it, muttering in latin.

Castiel drew closer to her and raised his blade. When she turned her hands went up in defense “Woah! Hold it buddy! I’m not here to hurt you Castiel.”

“How do you know my name?” Castiel asked. His voice even more gruff from not speaking all night to anyone.

“Oh please,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head while raising an eyebrow at him “who doesn’t know you in the supernatural community?”

“Who are you?” Mary kept her gun pointed straight at her.

The dark haired woman almost did a double take when she looked at Mary but kept her composure, “I am a Woman of Letters, a Hunter, from the future.”

~~~~  
The woman was sitting at one of their chairs across from where Mary and Castiel were standing. Castiel shrunk down in a seat and Mary leaned against the table, gun still in hand. The woman had pulled out her own silver blade and holy water, in a flask that looked identical to the one Sam and Dean always used, and showed them herself she wasn’t a demon or a monster. Cas thought to himself, at least not a monster that would have reacted to those things. But it did put them a little more at ease.

“Look,” the brunette started, “I know this is weird and probably the last thing you want to be dealing with, but if you just get Sam and Dean, I’ll explain.”

Castiel and Mary traded glances and then Castiel decided to speak up “They’re not here at the moment.”

The brunette’s eyebrow shot up again “Okayyy…, do you want to tell me what’s going on? Or at least what year I’m in?”

Castiel cocked his head “You don’t know what year you’re in?”

She rolled her eyes, “Time travel is a bitch. I thought I would end up somewhere with Sam and Dean, but obviously that didn’t happen.” She paused, and then realizing she wasn’t going to get anything out of them she continued “Ok, I get it. You don’t know me, you don’t trust me. Let’s cut some of the shit. Obviously I can’t tell you everything. Call me CJ. I was actually raised here, in the bunker, and trained by Sam and Dean to be a hunter. With my twin brother. Which is why I’m here.”

“You were raised here?” Mary asked with some sorrow in her eyes.

CJ shook her head, “It was actually pretty great. Don’t worry about it.” After another awkward silence she continued “Sooo, the year?”

“2016” Castiel finally responded while squinting at her.

CJ’s head fell back in exasperation “Fuck”, her head dropped back down “I’m right after they get Lucifer back in the cage again?”

“You know what happened to them?” Castiel was back on his feet.

“Slow down lone ranger.” CJ paused to think, “Yes, I know where they are, and yes I will try to help. But you both need to trust me. I’m going to need them to trust me too.”

Mary, skeptically responded “Look, I want to give you the benefit of the doubt here but I can’t just automatically trust you. But we do need help.”

“Where are they?” Castiel moved closer.

CJ leaned forward in her chair and propped her elbows on her knees and stared at him. Castiel could almost feel her green-blue eyes boring into him, “Look, asshat, all I’m asking for here is a little trust so we all can get Sam and Dean back. I don’t particularly like the attitude I’m sensing from you angel boy.” CJ flinched and grabbed her side “Now, I’m injured, I’m going to go to the bathroom to clean and stitch myself up and then we’ll continue this wonderful bunker meeting.” 

“I can heal you” Castiel moved forward.

“No, don’t touch me Cas.” CJ responded and stomped off to the bathroom.

After she was out of sight, Mary glanced at Castiel “Well, I guess she doesn’t particularly like angels.”

~~~

Mary walked into the bathroom where CJ had her black v-neck t-shirt tied up exposing her waist. She winced as she pulled a needle through a gash right above her right hip bone. Mary noticed the same anti-posession tattoo her sons have peeking from her ribcage with some other writing along her waist in a language Mary didn’t recognise. Mary coughed to announce her entrance but CJ didn’t look up.

“Came to check on me to make sure I’m not stealing anything?” CJ said sarcastically between bites of pain while she stitched herself up.

“Well, you have to admit that you arriving here was a little unconventional and honestly since we have no idea who you are it’s hard to trust you” Mary paused, “but I’m going to try.”

CJ hesitated while she cleaned herself up and glanced up at Mary and back down again, “Thanks, I guess that’s the best I can ask for.”

CJ finished cleaning herself up and headed back out with Mary to talk with the angel.

~~~

“Look, I’ll say it again, I’m sorry but I can’t give specifics as to who I am or when I came from. Not yet at least…” she trailed off, then picked back up, “I think I may’ve told you too much already” CJ glanced at Mary who bowed her head. “If you want to find Sam and Dean you need to call Jody.”

“Jody Mills?” Castiel looked at her with confusion.

“Yes. That’s what happens in my future. Jody ends up getting a lead with one of her friends out of DC. It’s a government facility that’s been infiltrated by rogue angels and demons who have decided to team up together to help protect Lucifer’s nephilim.” CJ paused as she watched as the two of them exchanged worried looks with each other.

“Is the nephilim born in your time?” Castiel asked.

“I really shouldn’t tell you that buddy.” CJ adjusted herself in her seat, looked around, and then looked back at them, “Hey, I’m gunna go whip up some grub in the kitchen, you want anything Mary?”

Mary shook her head.

CJ started walking away and turned around “Well, you don’t eat, right Castiel?”

“That is correct. My vessel does not require sustenance.” Castiel responded.

“Thought so.” CJ said with a smug grin and turned, stomping off to the kitchen in her black folded down combat boots.

Mary turned to Castiel “So what does this whole angel-demon stuff mean?”

“It means we need to call Jody Mills.” Castiel responded gravely.

~~~

CJ had mentioned that Jody’s contact was a woman named Leah that she had trained years ago before she moved to Virginia to work out of a station in the northern part of the state right out of DC. Mary supposed that this probably took longer where CJ came from considering that she wasn’t there to tell them this. Or maybe she was? Time travel really was a bitch.

Jody mentioned that she would make some calls and get back to them. While waiting, CJ started rummaging through some of their books.

“Looking for something?” Mary inquired.

“Well, I didn’t come here for shits and giggles.” She glanced at Mary “Sorry, I’ll try to keep the language down to a minimum.”

“It's not like you're a child. But I can definitely tell the influence my boys had on you.” Mary chuckled “I'm assuming you're here because you need something? Or help?”

“Yeah, something like that.” CJ grabbed two books and walked back to the table “But it can wait til we get Sam and Dean back here.”

Mary followed her to the table and sat down next to her. CJ quickly glanced at her and kept pretending that she was reading. After a while of staring at her, Mary spoke up “You're my granddaughter, aren't you?”

CJ sat in silence. Mary took that as confirmation. 

“Look,” CJ started, “as much as a great big family reunion would be, I can't imagine that's gunna help much here. I really shouldn't mess with the timeline any more than I already have.”

“So you were looking for Sam and Dean to help you?”

“Yeah.” CJ paused before closing the book and swiveling to Mary's direction, “I did the old spell the Men of Letters had that brings blood to blood. I was assuming it'd be them but if they're holed up in some hidden jail, then I'm assuming the magic warding sent me to you instead. At least I got to the bunker.” CJ glanced around “You know, they never really change the decor. At least it makes me feel comfortable.” She sighed. “How did you know?”

“Your eyes. And nose. And your cheekbones” Mary smiled, “definitely a Winchester.”

CJ was about to say something when Castiel came in, phone in hand “Jody has a location.”

~~~

After a long debate, they were preparing to head out. CJ walked into the main room with a duffle bag packed, Mary and Castiel right behind her with their own things. CJ pulled the knife Dean and Sam had gotten from Ruby out of the back of her belt and shoved it in. It definitely had a little more wear and tear than the one from their current timeline. Mary gave a curt nod and they walked around the table to head to the garage. On the way out CJ stopped and quickly grabs one of the guys’ flannel shirts draped over the chair, grins, and follows them out.

Out at the garage CJ grins “Hey baby.”

~~~

CJ wasn’t used to road tripping with her, should be, long departed grandmother and an angel. However it didn’t go as bad as she was expecting and they pulled into a motel in a small town outside of McLean, VA. After Castiel checked them in, CJ and Mary grabbed their bags out of the car to settle in and formulate a plan.

“So you don’t know how to get them out?” Castiel asked with a hint of disbelief.

“No.” CJ glared. “Look, I may have grown up knowing them” she paused, glancing at Mary “and hearing all their stories, but I never got the details on how you guys rescued them.”

Castiel glanced between the two women “Am I missing something?”

“Nothing that you need to know.” CJ retorted “Anyway, we got the satellite images and really the best thing we can do is go scope it out and see what we’re looking at in terms of douchebags guarding this bitch.”

~~~

They were parked in the Impala on a dirt road that bordered a facility that was entirely cement with little windows towards the top and big pipes leading in. Other than the windows it looked like there was only one entrance in the front flanked by two creatures, both which Castiel identified as rogue angels. They seemed to rotate out every so often but the angels were always out front. There was movement going into the building, angels and demons alike, however there was no rhyme or reason for it so they couldn’t come up with a good plan.

In the back seat Castiel ponders, “Maybe I should head in first…”

Castiel was cut off by CJ “Bad idea Cas. They’re gunna see you coming from a mile away. They know you’ll be there for them.” and before Mary could cut her off she continued “Same for you, Mary, they know who you are. They’re keeping them locked up for a reason so they know who’s gunna be coming for them. At least they’ll have no idea who I am and maybe I can pass for a demon enough to get close to frick and frack over there.”

The car was silent while CJ looked through her binoculars. Setting them down on the dash of the Impala she took off a necklace around her neck and put the solid silver ring that was hanging from it around the middle finger of her left hand. She took her wavy dark brown hair down from the hair clip she had it up in and tousled her hair a little, took the flannel shirt off from around her waist and left it on the driver’s seat of the car while she stepped out of the Impala and headed towards the trunk. Mary and Castiel were soon to follow.

“You shouldn’t do this. Let’s come up with a different plan.” Mary said trying to convince herself there was a better idea.

“I’ll head over there, see if they’ll let me in. If not, I’ll take em out and head in. Wait five minutes and then you guys can head in. It doesn’t look like it’s a very big place so there can’t be too many in there right now.” CJ stashed the demon knife under her belt in the back where her shirt would cover. The angel blade she took from the bag she stowed in her right boot and folded the boots up over to cover it.

“We can assist you. They're going to be able to tell you are not a demon.” Castiel offered.

“No, Cas, just wait here, please.” CJ responded almost affectionately. Then she held up her ring on her finger “This ring will scramble their signal a little bit when they try to look at my true face. It will confuse them enough.”

“We’re right behind you. Five minutes.” Mary nodded.

“Don’t worry guys. I’m a Winchester, saving people, hunting things, the family business, right?” CJ winked as she walked off.

“Wait, who is she?” Castiel inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit written, probably enough for one more chapter, then maybe weekly updates till I'm done with this? This is my first work so please be patient :)
> 
> If anything looks wonky, let me know and please give any feedback! I'd love to know what you think.

CJ hiked up the dirt path to the building making sure she didn’t look back at the Impala to give anything away. She was sure they were parked in a safe spot out of view but there was always that nagging feeling about putting family in danger. But she had to go save her dad and her uncle.

Strolling up to the angels she gave a coy half smile and announced herself “Hey feathers, my shift, care to let me in?”

The angels glared at her up and down and took out their angel blades. CJ rolled her eyes “Seriously Nuriel,” she silently thanked Castiel for knowing at least one of their faces “I grab the closest meat suit from the closest bar and walked all the way here from the city because I got the call and now you’re not going to let me in? Ridiculous.”

The angels glanced at each other when the one she addressed as Nuriel spoke up “What call? We don’t recognize you.”

“Uh. Meat suit. Guys. Really?” CJ rolled her eyes again. She was getting a little tired of the back and forth and figured if she could catch them off guard she might as well go for it. She reached down while they were glancing at each other again and pulled out her angel blade. She got Nuriel right in the chest and when he was glowing from the inside out she felt the other one coming up behind her. She ducked while he lunged, kicked out her leg to bring him crashing to the ground and stabbed him. After the light died down she dragged the bodies off to the side and signaled back to Mary and Castiel to give her 5 minutes.

“She’s pretty good.” Mary said while looking through the binoculars.  
~~~

Once inside, CJ took the angel blade in one hand and the demon knife in the other and crept through the building. The front half was open and had large pipes all along the walls. There was one door towards the back and she could see light spilling through the little square window and coming from underneath the door. There were some angel wardings and devils traps, but nothing that Castiel couldn’t get through once he was inside with Mary; since CJ already took the one off of the front door. Reaching the end of the hall she glanced through the window to see 3 people (vessels, meat suits, whatever) sitting at a table playing cards. It was a room that had six gated offsets. The closest one looked like it just contained pipes, but she assumed at least one of them had Sam and Dean.

Of all the battles CJ has fought against demons and angels alike, saving her family in the past was getting her a little jittery. She steeled herself a took a few deep breaths before barging in.

~~~

“Let’s go, it’s been five minutes.” Mary walked past Castiel with her gun in hand and demon knife (their demon knife) in her jacket. Castiel took out his angel blade and followed. 

Getting closer to the building, Castiel could sense the wardings, but noticed the door allows him access. When they entered they noticed the room on the far end is open and bright but can see bodies on the floor. The pressure of the wardings was severely pushing on Castiel but he continued behind Mary. They pushed on to the opened room to find CJ taking out the last angel before collapsing to the floor herself, bloody and cut up. Two demonic meat suits were already lifeless on the floor. Mary rushed over to CJ while Castiel looked around the gated quarters. In the last two he finds Sam and Dean. Both beaten, bloody and unconscious cuffed to one of the nearby pipes. Castiel rushed into the first one to get to Dean. The handcuffs were inscribed, one with demon warding, and one with angel warding. They ensured that not just an angel or demon would be able to take them off.

“Dean. Dean!” Castiel shook Dean’s shoulder to try to wake him from unconsciousness. Castiel turned, “Mary, we need keys. I need you in here!” He could hear Mary saying something out in the room, but he really wasn’t paying attention to what, and then shuffled around some of the bodies. Mary came in with two sets of keys and unlocked Dean and then left to go get Sam uncuffed. Castiel held up his hand to Dean to heal him but with the warding it didn’t fully work. It did at least get Dean to wake up.

“Cas?” Dean coughed. Cas leaned into him to get him up and standing. Mary already had Sam up and out in the room. “Sammy?!” Dean looked over to see Sam stumble with Mary trying to hold him up.

“Can you get CJ?” Mary looked to Castiel. Castiel looked around and CJ was propped up against the far wall not looking too well.

CJ coughed, spitting blood onto the floor beside her, “I’m fine, just need a shoulder to lean on.”

Grabbing CJ under her shoulder, Castiel supported both her and Dean and they headed out with Mary and Sam right behind them. Before they hit the front door, Castiel could sense that there were angels and demons coming up outside. He tried to forewarn them, “When we get outside you need to close your eyes, I’ll take care of the demons and try to heal you as quickly as I can, but they’re out there.”

~~~

Once outside, they shielded their eyes. Castiel glowed bright and burnt out the demons trudging up the path. Then the angels appeared. Castiel reached down and cupped Dean's face to heal him. He was stunned momentarily but then shook his head and turned to Castiel. Patting him on the face, he smiled and took the angel blade Castiel offered him to head to the five others that had showed up. CJ had already started moving forward even with still being hurt so Castiel moved on to Sam.

Mary moved forward and left Sam for Cas. She didn’t have an angel blade but figured she could grab one from the first angel that fell. Noticing CJ was already fighting wounded, (she had no idea how that girl was still vertical) she headed her way to help. When Mary had found her collapsed over the angel within the building earlier, CJ had a bloody nose, a black eye, cuts and gashes all over her arms and torso, but all CJ did was smile.

“We found them.” CJ sighed.

“Yes we did honey,” Mary put an arm around her and lifted her to bring her towards the far wall, “we found your dad and your uncle, you just sit here…”

Castiel had called out to her at that point, and now her boys were back up and running, thank goodness. Mary ran over to the angel that CJ had already taken down and grabbed the blade.

~~~

Dean may’ve been healed but he was still feeling a little weak. Probably due to not moving much for weeks. Or had it been months? He lost track of time a while ago. He saw Cas heal Sam out of the corner of his eye and he was moving towards one of the angels that had kept him and Sam locked up this whole time. He was pissed. Why were these sides teaming up against them? Was the government infiltrated? So many questions in his mind kept bubbling up, but there wasn’t time to question these things now. They had to make it out of here alive. And who was this girl? She must’ve been a hunter they came in contact with recently who was willing to help them out. She definitely had some moves, especially for being as wounded as she looked.

Dean had Castiel’s angel blade in hand and went for the closest angel. The new girl and his mom were to his right and Sam pulling up now on his left with Castiel. They took a little bit of a beating but soon, the angels were all down. The new girl collapsed again and Castiel was standing over her.

“I cannot heal her.” Castiel said looking down at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Mary rushed over and cradled her. Sam and Dean glanced at each other but Dean leaned down and picked her up.

“We need to go.” Dean barked while picking her up in his arms “Now!”

~~~

Mary and Castiel sat in the back seat with this new hunter, CJ, he was told, while he hightailed it back to the bunker, Sam riding next to him. They couldn’t guarantee that they weren’t being followed but the best they saw, no one was behind them. 

“I still do not understand why she will not heal.” Castiel said to no one in particular.

CJ coughed a bit “I’m fine. Just need to sleep. I’ll stitch myself up at the bunker.” And with that she leaned her head back and passed out.

The car was silent for a moment until Sam spoke from the front seat “So,... who is she?”

“A damn good hunter apparently.” Dean looked back at them through the rearview mirror.

“She is a Winchester from the future.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

“How?” Sam turned around.

“Blood to blood Men of Letters spell. Brought her to the bunker.” Mary explains. After a moment of Sam and Dean looking at each other and to the back seat Mary continued, “Her name is CJ. She came because she needed help with something. I’m not sure what, but she helped us find you two first. She’s one of your daughters.”

The Impala swerved a little but Dean continued to speed forward.

“Whose?” Sam asked, breaking the awkward moment.

“She hasn’t said. She’s been a little tight lipped about everything.” Mary hesitated “But she’s beautiful and amazing…”

“And a hunter.” Dean interjected. “Why would either of us raise a child into that?”

The rest of the car ride was in silence.

~~~

CJ woke up in a bed in the bunker. She glanced around and chuckled to herself. They had put her in her own room. Sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes she noticed her wounds were dressed and had stitches in some places. She was feeling a lot better but knew once she walked out there things were going to get very awkward. CJ allowed her eyes to wander around the room. The room that was hers since she was a baby, but obviously in it’s current state, quite less homey. Standing, she stretched, braced herself, and headed out the door. 

Sam was sitting at one of the desks on his laptop, Dean had his feet up chowing down on a cheeseburger, and Mary was sitting next to Sam browsing through a book. Sam was the first one to notice her and he stood awkwardly. Mary turned and smiled and walked over to her and Dean took his feet off the table and put the burger down. 

“How are you feeling?” Mary asked putting an arm around her and walking her over towards the guys.

“A lot better.” CJ smiled hesitantly. All four of them stood there in silence until CJ laughed uncomfortably “So I’m assuming Mary has filled you in on what she knows.” The guys nodded in agreement. “Alright,” CJ continued, “well, I hoped this was going to be easier…” she plopped down in one of the chairs near Dean and took a fry off of his plate.

“So, CJ,” Sam continued for her, “what’s that short for?”

“Charlie Juliet. Charlie Juliet Winchester. Nice to make your acquaintance.” she nodded.

“Juliet? What kind of name is Juliet?” Dean bemused.

“Long story.” CJ rolled her eyes, like she had heard that plenty of times before. “Anyway, I wasn’t really going to say much of anything right away, but you guys were locked up, Mary called me out on it, and now there’s probably a lot of explaining I should do.”

“We’ll try to take it easy on you,” Mary interjected, “I promise.” CJ chuckled.

“Am I your…?” Sam left his words lingering.

“Uncle.” CJ smiled. Dean nearly choked on the beer he was drinking. CJ pat him on the back.

Sam’s expression was a mix of relief and heartbreak “Nice to meet you CJ.”

Dean finished choking on his beer “I’m… me?... father?”

“Take it slow big fella.” CJ laughed, “I guess this is the wrong time for me to tell you I have a twin brother?” Dean’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, then he just stared at CJ with his mouth hanging open.

“Thank you. For your help I mean. You’re a great hunter.” Sam started.

“I did have great teachers.” CJ smiled in response. “So, now that you know a little more about me, there’s some things I’m going to have to explain now that you’re probably not going to understand or like.”

Sam sat down in his seat. One of Dean’s hands was on his face covering his mouth, the other he held against his chest; Mary showed CJ her full attention. CJ leaned forward and put her elbows to her knees before leaning back again in her seat. “So Lucifer’s nephilim...” she started and sighed to collect her thoughts, “This is where it gets dicey.”

“Like it’s not already.” Dean said under his breath and leaned his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah.” CJ raised an eyebrow and continued, “So people didn’t know much about nephilims when this all started. Well, I guess that means now, for you guys, but apparently a nephilim can only be created when the angel loves the human, or is in love, or there is love involved somehow. Otherwise it’s just fun sex. So either Lucifer actually loved this glorified secretary, which is doubtful, or he let his vessel come through right at the exact moment to have a beautiful human angel specimen blend. Angels don’t go around looking for love.”

“I’m confused…” Sam started.

“Yeah this bitch is a mess. But I’m getting to the point, promise.” CJ responded. “In the future, Lucifer’s nephilim is born and has yet to be defeated.” The three other Winchesters are taken aback and start exchanging nervous glances. Even Dean seems to have come out of his stupor. “In all his ‘I will not interfere’ glory” and yes, CJ used air quotes, “Chuck hasn’t really been the most forthcoming with help.”

“Dammit Chuck.” Dean grumbles.

“But in his one act of assistance, he allowed two other nephilims to walk the Earth in the hopes that it would help offset the damage done by Lucifer’s spawn.” CJ really hoped these three were ready for where this was going “That’s why Chuck created me and my brother.”

“You’re… you’re a nephilim?” Sam questioned hesitantly.

“Yes.” CJ smiled “A nephilim Winchester nonetheless. That’s why Cas couldn’t heal me. Nephilim magic is weird. We can only heal ourselves and it isn’t instant.”

“So wait.” Dean interjected. “Your mom is an angel? I make babies with an angel?” He turns to Sam and raises his eyebrows to gloat.

“No and yes?” CJ scrunched up her eyes and nose. “I wasn’t born. I was created. For all intents and purposes though Chuck said it would’ve happened if the right parts were involved.”

“Right parts?” Dean returned with a quizzical face.

“Well, you have to remember, the angel and the human have to love each other.” CJ was not ready to tell her dad all about this although she knew he was going to have to deal with it at some point or another.

“Oh no. I see where this is going.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he was slightly shaking his head as to warn CJ.

“Uncle Sammy, I know, but I have to kind of finish explaining.” CJ blew the air out of her mouth and gazed up at the ceiling and then turned her attention to Dean, “My human half is from you. You’re my dad.” she smiled and placed her hand on his left shoulder, “but my angel half is from Castiel.”

Dean’s expression dropped and he stood up slightly backing away. “Nope. No no no no.” the color drained from his face and he walked out of the room.

“Give him time.” Sam said apologetically.

“I know Uncle Sammy. He’s just always so stubborn. I was hoping I’d be going to a past where I already existed so I didn’t have to explain all of this.” CJ folded her arms across her chest and sighed “I knew this wasn’t going to go over well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave comments to let me know what you think or if you have any questions! Thanks so much for reading. Hope you like it!

Sam let Dean stew for a good hour before walking down to his room where he found Dean pacing.

“Get out Sammy. Now!” Dean thrusted his finger at him pointing back towards the door.

“Dean. C’mon.” Sam sat down at the edge of his bed and sighed. “There’s a smart talented hunter out there who is YOUR DAUGHTER. Don’t you even want to get to know her?”

“I do. But,... but… this is just so messed up Sammy.” Dean said exasperated. “First, we meet a child who is mine, who I didn't know I was going to have. She’s a hunter. She has a TWIN brother who is also a hunter. Then she tells me she’s a nephilim. But no, not just any nephilim, mine and Cas’s freaking nephilim.” Dean nearly threw out his shoulder from making arm gestures and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Sam assumed Dean's little rant was over and spoke up, “Chuck made them for you guys. For us. For everyone. Your children were made for a reason”

“To be hunters? Because that is never something I would’ve asked for. I don’t know where I went wrong by them Sam, but I swore my child would never be a hunter. This isn’t a life for them.”

“Did you even ask her about herself or her life or how’s she’s lived it or what she makes of it before jumping to conclusions? No. You stormed out of the room!”

“Like you wouldn’t have.”

“Maybe. I don't know. But I’m telling you these things now so you can, just maybe, put your ego in check for a moment and get to know your freaking daughter out there. Screw everything else right now.” Sam understood that Dean felt flustered and overwhelmed. And he didn’t blame him for that, really. It was a lot to take in. But Dean couldn’t sit there and make that poor girl feel any worse about this situation.

At the time, Sam had (and actually still) felt disappointed that CJ wasn’t his daughter. He wanted that family life, more so than Dean would ever admit to. Sam was honest enough to admit to himself that he had felt a bit jealous of Dean at that moment. To be able to look into your grown daughter’s eyes and know that you had something to look forward to.

Sam knew, though, that that didn’t mean he would never have kids of his own. Other than mentioning herself and her brother, she hadn’t said much about what was going on in the future. He supposed there was still hope that he would find someone and finally be truly happy.

There was a long pause before Dean spoke up again “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

~~~

CJ was still parked at the table with a pile of books in front of her and Mary across from her just staring.

“Care to tell me what you’re looking for? Do you need help?” Mary inquired.

“Well, that’s a whole other bucket of bullshit that I don’t know if we’re ready to dive into yet considering how the last conversation went down.” CJ said exasperated, “But I expected that. Telling my one dad he’s in love with my other dad. Awesome.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad I got to meet you.” Mary smiled and CJ smiled back. Mary continued almost hesitantly, “And I’m sorry to bring this up honey, but you need to talk to your dad. Your other dad.” CJ shook her head while she bowed it down. “Look, I saw how you were with him. There’s some bad blood you have going on there and maybe you can work it out while you’re here with him.”

CJ ran a hand through her hair “I know you’re trying to help and all…”

Mary cut her off “Hon, you are just like my boys. This is going to eat you up inside out and that’s just not going to be good for you.”

“I’ve had to deal with this for a good chunk of my life. I think I can handle being here for a little bit longer with him.”

“Maybe you can handle it, but maybe you should just deal with it instead.”

The ladies were interrupted when Castiel appeared from the other room.

“Speak of the devil.” huffed CJ.

“I am not Lucifer.” Castiel looked at her quizzically. Rolling her eyes CJ turned to Mary.

“I’m going to go find my boys.” Mary smiled and stood up.

“Traitor” CJ mumbled under her breath.

“How are they feeling?” inquired Castiel.

“They’re doing good.” Mary glanced down at CJ, “Maybe you two should...talk.”

Mary smiled again, a little more awkwardly, and strode out of the room. Castiel walked over to CJ and sat down opposite of her. “Do we need to talk?” Castiel half squinted at her while cocking his head to the side. “Is this about why I cannot heal you?”

CJ looked up at him from under her eyelashes and decided she might as well jump in head first. She stood up and took off the bandages she had around some of her injuries on her waist. They were mostly healed. “I’m self healing.”

Castiel stood and grabbed her wrist that was holding her shirt up so he could see her tattoo better, “Why do you have this on you? Who gave you the enochian wording?”

“You did. In the future.” CJ pulled her hand away from him and sat down.

Castiel’s head resumed it’s sideways position in confusion “But it’s not a warding or anything. I don’t understand.”

“It’s a quote. In enochian. From a book you used to read to me. Some people get tattoos just for fun sometimes you know.”

“So we know each other in the future.”

“Yes, a bit.” CJ’s head dropped to avoid his gaze.

“How is it that you can self heal?”

CJ reached up to unhook the necklace that she had her ring hanging on and threw it across the table to him. Castiel picked up the ring, confused, but when he looked back up at her his mouth opened “You’re a…”

“A nephilim.” She said, almost sadly. “Chuck created me and my brother to help one day stave off Lucifer’s nephilim.” Castiel sat in utter silence his nostrils flaring while his eyes twitched back and forth in thought.

“You are my daughter.” Castiel stated. His blue eyes now gazing into her blue-green eyes. The perfect combination. He didn’t need to ask it as a question, he already knew.

“Yes. Chuck created me and my twin brother from you and Dean.” Castiel sat in silence again running her ring through his fingers, while his eyes darted between her and the ring. 

That’s when Dean walked in. 

As if things weren’t already weird enough, CJ thought to herself, and took a deep breath. Dean turned bright red and tried to avoid eye contact with Castiel while Castiel tried his ‘look at the ceiling for no reason’ move.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

CJ shook her head and closed her eyes, then directed herself towards Dean, “Sit down.” Dean bowed his head and sat down next to her, face still flushed. 

“Why…” Dean cleared his throat and tried looking only at CJ “When…? How have you been?” he finally managed to mutter.

Laughing out loud CJ responded “I’ve been better. And I’m sure you still have a lot of questions, but if I know you, and trust me, I do, you’ll probably keep walking out of the room. Should I get Uncle Sammy to moderate?” she glanced between her two dads and sighed. Dean’s face reddened as he shook his head.

“Why? Why did I raise you as a hunter?” Dean met her eyes pleadingly sorrowful.

CJ shook her head and stared at her feet, “You didn’t want to. Either of you.” she glanced between them, “But it became a necessity after we turned 10 and our nephilim powers became a beacon. There were those coming after us and we needed to be trained. We don’t blame you. We were all really happy and we had a great childhood. You at least seemed happy to have us.”

“I’m sure I ...we… will be.” Dean quickly glanced at Castiel.

“The ring..” Castiel interjected, “I couldn’t tell who you were before you took it off your body.”

“It protects us. We each have one.”

“You and your brother?” Dean questioned eyebrow raised.

“Yeah” CJ smiled, “Bobby. Well, Robert James.”

Dean smiled “That’s a good name.”

“Well, you guys picked ‘em out so I would hope you would like them. Anyway, you get us when Lucifer’s nephilim is born… so about 7 months from now?”

Castiel inquired “Why? Why did He do this?”

CJ and Dean both glared at him at the same time.

“Are you kidding me man?” Dean’s brow furrowed with heat at Castiel. 

“Nephilim are not allowed Dean. I'm just trying to understand.” Castiel shot back. 

Dropping her gaze CJ lowered her head into her palm. As if she didn’t already have her own personal issues with Castiel, she now had to hear him talk like she wasn’t a real person. Quietly she continued as Dean glared at the angel, “Chuck wasn’t going to be interfering with Mark, Lucifer’s son, and to be honest I’m not one hundred percent sure why he decided to create us instead of taking Mark down, but he did. And he was fine with it. Actually, we called him Grandpa Chuck when we were little and didn’t really understand what was going on or who he was.” she chuckled to herself before looking back up.

“So, it seems like you two, you and your brother, had a fairly normal childhood. I guess as normal as it could get for a kid of mine.” Dean said self-deprecatingly.

“Totally.” CJ smiled, “I could go on and on about some great family stories, but you guys will just have to wait and make those memories yourself.”

CJ turned to Castiel. His expression would’ve been hard to read if she wasn’t so used to it, but she could see the pain in his eyes, “What’s wrong with you?” she questioned “Besides the obvious ‘you have a kid or two’ surprise.”

After a moment, Castiel cocked his head and continued, “I am trying to comprehend everything. It seems as if my father was fine enough with nephilim to create the two of you and not destroy Lucifer’s son, but that just raises more questions.” Dean glared at Castiel again but Castiel ignored him completely and continued “The other angels wouldn’t be okay with this, they would try to hunt you down. How many times were you put in danger just because you are genetically part me?”

CJ’s eyes were getting a little red-rimmed. Castiel of the past didn’t come across as being thoughtful and considerate but maybe she had underestimated him. Dean seemed to sense the tough time she was having with that and tentatively placed his rough hand over hers on the table. “It’s been tough, but that’s why we have precautions in place. The rings, for example,” she pointed at what Castiel was holding “was a gift from Chuck. It blocks our true identity and we just usually come off as hunters and the angels and demons don’t really bother us.” She stops contemplatively “Well, there was that time Bobby lost his and we had a bit of a problem with that, but we fixed it pretty quick.”

“Figures a kid of mine would lose something so important” Dean laughs.

“But..” Castiel started, “but you don’t seem to like me.”

CJ’s glare darkened, “There’s only so much I can tell you. Obviously there are some things I have to explain but I’m not gunna sit here and gush my guts out to you guys.” She retracted her hand from Dean’s and wiped at her nose. “I’m gunna take a shower.”

CJ turned and walked out of the room with a half-hearted attempt from Dean to stop her, “CJ, wait.” But he didn’t follow. Instead he turned to Cas, “Dude. Really?”

“How was I supposed to know she would act that way. You have only been around her for a short amount of time but I can point out several instances before you came back where she obviously didn’t even want to glance in my direction.” Castiel tried explaining, “Even with my limited knowledge of human affection, it was obvious and I’d like to know why our daughter dislikes me.”

“Just don’t start trying to force her into talking about feelings. Winchester rule number one, no chick flick moments.” Dean stated matter-of-factly. Castiel rolled his eyes.

Without CJ in the room they reverted back to quiet, awkward silence.

“So should we talk about..” Castiel raised his eyebrows and gestured between them both.

“Nope.” Dean stood and walked to the kitchen leaving Castiel alone at the table with CJ’s ring in hand.

~~~

The shower pressure comforted the remaining body aches. Not as good as it was back in her own time, but still nice. CJ had borrowed some clothes from Mary who was roughly the same size, except in the length of the pants since CJ was taller. She decided that rolling the bottoms of the jeans would have to suffice. She walked back to her room dressed and barefoot and was startled with Sam sitting on the end of her bed.

“Shit Uncle Sammy, what the hell!”

Sam chuckled, “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Neither of them are really talking and I gave up trying to get them to open up years ago, so I figured I’d check on you. You know, win the uncle of the year award.” he admitted grinning sheepishly.

CJ smiled back “Yeah, you’re the best.” pausing she raised an eyebrow at him, “But don’t think you can puppy-dog me into having one of dad’s self-titled ‘chick-flick’ moments with you.”

Sam laughed out loud at that, “Okay, fine. Just know I’m here if you need to talk.”

“You always are.”

“Good. Glad that’s settled.” Sam stood from the bed and almost hesitated before continuing, “Mom seems to think you look just like Dean, but now that I know, I think you look a heck of a lot like Cas.”

CJ rolled her eyes and tried to not do her reflexive head tilt she knew she picked up from Castiel, “Yeah, everyone says I look more like Cas and Bobby looks a heck of a lot more like a Winchester.”

“Hey, I didn’t say you didn’t look like a Winchester. You definitely have some of the Winchester temperament at least.” Sam laughed and CJ joined him with a breathy sigh.

“Thanks Uncle Sammy.” 

“What is it you need help with that you came here for in the first place?”

CJ furrowed her brow and contemplated to herself. Could she get this done with just Sam’s help? Probably. Would Sam tell her dads anyway and will they freak out? Most likely. After some consideration, she caved, “Family meeting?”

Sam nodded and they walked out of the bedroom towards the library.

~~~

Castiel was seated in the same spot CJ had left him and he was still holding her ring. When he noticed CJ and Sam’s approach, he held out the necklace for her that she took with quiet thanks and put it back on. Advising he would find Dean and Mary, Sam took leave and CJ turned to the books behind her.

“Is there something I could help you find?” Her father’s gravely voice came up behind her.

This didn’t startle her. She grew up being pretty sneaky herself, not just getting her hair color from her father, “Anything you can find on phoenixes.”

Castiel went to the other end of the bookshelf and started browsing through the material and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Thoughts flooded her. This wasn’t like the man she grew up with. He was stoic and full of smitey goodness, but she could feel his humanity still seeping through. Growing up he always had easy smiles and seemed more relaxed with dad. They were perfect together… until-

Sam, Dean, and Mary entered the library and CJ was torn from her thoughts and looked back to them. Grabbing the books she had earlier found, she brought them to the table and plopped down. Castiel took a book from the shelf and added it to her pile and sat down across from her. Dean sat to her right, Mary sat on the other side with Castiel, and Sam stood leaning up against the other table.

“Right, so, I need all the info I can get on phoenixes, preferably how we can track the one that exists currently.” CJ stated flat out.

“I don’t think there’s been one in existence since we killed that one back in the 1860’s.” Sam looked on worryingly.

“No, there has to be, or else I wouldn’t have ended up here. I need the soul of a phoenix.”

“For what?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at CJ accusingly.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t an accusing look, but to CJ it had felt like it. Having family members glare at her, no matter how old she was, always made CJ feel like she was the little kid with her hand in the cookie jar.

“For a spell to save my brother.” CJ glanced at each one of them and saw mixed emotions of disbelief and worry.

“Save him from what?” Dean demanded at the same time Mary questioned, “What happened honey?”

CJ glanced at Sam, hoping he would provide some help, to no avail. His brow was furrowed and his eyes conveyed just about the same amount of worry that both of her fathers’ had. Sam was, however, always like another parent to her so it really should not have surprised her.

“He’s dying. Almost gone when I made a break for it to here. I need to save him. I need to bring him back.”

There was a deafening silence and CJ glared at each of them waiting for someone to question her. CJ had hoped that none of them would. She was told stories of how many times they each sacrificed themselves for each other to know that this would not be something unprecedented for them. However, even though she was a Winchester by blood, she worried that they would try to talk her out of it. The length of time that passed felt unmeasurable to her before Dean stood up and grabbed a book from the top of her pile and sat back down. He flipped open the cover without breaking eye contact with her “We do this, but then you need to explain what kind of shit you and your brother got yourselves into.”

CJ rolled her eyes “Yes, dad.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm getting to the end of this story. I wouldn't be opposed to adding other parts of it afterwards, but let me know what you're thinking. 
> 
> I love hearing from you, so kudos and comment! Would love to hear about anything you liked or maybe didn't expect.. or maybe did expect! Or what you think will happen next!
> 
> Also, I don't think I said this in the other chapters, but this is all me so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks!

Dean was finding shit on phoenixes. They already knew a good amount from their little “wild west” trip, but figuring out how to summon one and basically kill it to trap its soul,... that information wasn’t being found. 

But his kid was dying. Or dead. He had to save them. 

He glanced over at CJ with her brows furrowed, deep in concentration while looking through the book she had grabbed from the pile. Now that he really looked at her, he saw Cas. It wasn’t just the hair or the eyes tinged with bright blue, it was her demeanor. The concentration she had. Thinking back to when they were rescued, seeing her fight while practically out of commission, she possessed that angelic air. The crackling electricity she had during that fight; it was strange that they all overlooked her angelic heritage right away.

Even now, her concentration seemed calculated and purposeful, more so than Sam ever was. That was definitely a Cas thing, not a Winchester thing. 

But he also saw himself. 

Dean always assumed that Lisa lied and Ben was his son. That’s why he had to walk away; to save them both. That’s also why CJ made this even more difficult. She was perfect. The perfect hunter, the perfect Winchester. Going into the past to find a way to save her brother? Even he had never thought of that (not that he ever had the means to do it when he would have needed it). CJ was making it hard for him to be upset with Chuck. And Cas.

Cas. 

How could he even start to explain that to himself. Attraction? Sure. Did he need Cas? Hell yes. Love? 

That was the question. Or at least, he thought it should be the question. Chuck apparently thought he knew the answer. Dean had never really questioned his sexuality, he had never been with a man, but this was Cas. He couldn’t go there with him, right? Cas was a full fledged Angel of the Lord, older than the Earth. That’s… that’s weird. 

“Earth to dad.” CJ snapped her fingers in front of Dean’s face. Dean was pulled out of his reverie with a grunt. 

“What?”

“Uncle Sammy thinks he has a way to summon the phoenix.”

“Okay. Let’s do it. Cas can take him out of commission and we’ll enchant a bottle to grab his soul while it’s leaving.” Dean felt pleased with himself for thinking of that so quickly while his mind had been so easily distracted.

One of Sam’s bitch-faces made an appearance while he responded to Dean’s “plan”, “There are too many different possibilities and chances for things to go wrong. We don’t know if smiting the phoenix is going to work to have it release its soul. And any enchantment we do on an item will have a fifty percent chance of actually working.”

“Okay big fella, what’s your plan then.” Dean folded his arms and stared expectantly at his brother.

“I think we should look to see if we can find something here in the bunker that’s already spelled to keep the soul trapped. That way we don’t have to worry about it getting away.”

“And how long is that going to take? We don’t have time to just sit around looking for something we might not have.” Dean retorted.

“I am not certain I could ‘smite’ a phoenix, either. I’ve never come across one before and have not had to test my abilities on one.” Castiel interjected before Sam could speak back up.

“Really?” CJ rolled her eyes, “You’re an angel, I’m pretty sure that trumps a phoenix. Plus, we don’t have time for this. I need to get back to Bobby.”

“I take it back,” Sam spoke up, chuckling, “you don’t remind me of Cas at all.” 

“Hey.” Mary tried to get their attention to no avail and they continued to bicker amongst themselves. She raised the volume of her voice and tried again, “Hey!” They turned and looked at her. She held up the ledger she was looking through and smiled, “You might not have to worry about that.”

~~~

Mary followed Sam and Dean’s lead through the bunker to one of their vaults. CJ walked with her while Castiel trailed behind. While Mary was happy that she may have found the solution to their problem, she really didn’t want to see CJ go back. For some reason she got the feeling that she wasn’t around for CJ or her brother. The way she addressed Dean occasionally as “dad” and Sam as “Uncle Sammy”, but never calling her “grandma” or “nanna” or any other little name she could’ve come up with stuck out to her like a sore thumb. Granted she did refer to Castiel as Cas instead of some other semblance of the word “dad”, but Mary knew that CJ was dealing with her own demons when it came to Castiel.

So where did that leave her? Dead again? Most likely. Mary didn’t want to bring it up to CJ or to the boys. Not many people had the chance to come back and try to fix things. She should try to start enjoying the time she had with her family, CJ included, instead of running off to hunt when the opportunity presented itself. 

CJ’s confidence and at the same time, trepidation, was Dean to the core. Dean’s eyes and cheekbones really suited her and she thought of how beautiful she must’ve been as a child. Another child in her life she might not get to see grow up. Mary decided that if this would be the last thing she would do for CJ before seeing her off, back to the future, she would help her make peace with her angelic father. 

“So,” Mary glanced to CJ as they took another corner, going to one of the hallways in the far back, “you wanna tell me what happened?”

“I told dad I’d explain it to you guys, I just want to make sure this gets done first.”

“No, I mean with” Mary tilted her head to Castiel behind them.

“Oh.” CJ’s expression sombered. “Not really.”

“You know,” Mary tried collecting her thoughts so she didn’t come off as harsh or off-putting, “whatever it is that happened with you two then, hasn’t happened yet. He’s a different person right now and he might not be human, but you more than anyone should know how human he actually can be. This is really bothering him.”

CJ quirked an eyebrow in surprise and steeled her features and looked ahead. “I know.”

“Maybe you can change things?”

“Yeah, we all know how successful changing the past is.” CJ laughed bitterly.

“Just give it a try. Talk to him. Civilly.” Mary looked over expectantly. When CJ’s expression didn’t change she tried another tactic, “Do it for me. So I can know I somehow helped you in some way at least once.”

CJ faltered and looked at Mary, eyes wide. Yup, definitely not alive for my grandchildren, she thought.

“This is it.” Sam opened a heavy metal door with the designation “EV-30” listed outside. “The ledger said row R, number 56.”

They all spread out in the massive room filled with boxes and artifacts on shelves. Some glowed while others cast a gloom around itself. Dean called out when he found the two sections that covered row R and they all flocked over that way.

“Is this it?” Sam held up something that looked like an old glass milk jug swirling with a bluish-purple glow.

“Damnit. I know why I had to come to the past to find it.” CJ cursed under her breath. Sam was about to hand Dean the bottle when CJ shouted, “No! Don’t let dad hold it!”

The room froze and Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“You dropped that bottle when we were little. You were so paranoid because you didn’t know what it was that you had Cas take me and Bobby to the motel in town for three days before you ‘deemed it safe’.” Again with the air quotes. Dean’s mouth twitched up to the side and stole a glance at Cas who was nodding solemnly at what CJ had to say.

“Okay.” Sam nodded “Dean doesn’t get to hold this. Let’s bring it back out to the library.”

~~~

Castiel followed in silence back to the library. He had tried to keep his distance and keep his mouth shut in hopes of not upsetting CJ or Dean any further. This whole situation had taken him by surprise and he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was a father. Or, at least, will be a father. Angels didn't get to have a family other than their brethren of the Host. And to know that his father made his children made the situation that much more exceptional. Maybe now, for the first time since he had raised Dean from Hell, he could be honest to himself about their ‘profound bond’. Castiel had seen instantly the beauty of Dean’s soul. Even in Hell it stood out as a beacon. Dean may have thought that he was corrupted in Hell, but Castiel couldn’t imagine anything or anyone being more beautiful.

Sure, they had their trials and moments. Neither of them had been perfect, a far cry from it, actually. They had kept secrets from each other, betrayed each other in one way or another, and lost a little bit of themselves in the process. But they always came back to each other. Like when Dean had sought out Castiel in Purgatory and wouldn’t leave without him. They always end up back with each other. It had never been in a romantic sort of way, and Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean would ever want it to be that way. But it didn’t stop Castiel from thinking about it.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about the prospect of having a family. Having a family with Dean. Castiel wasn’t going to push anything, but he wasn’t going to mess it up this time. He would stick around this time and not pull anymore ‘disappearing acts’. CJ and her brother, Robert, will need him. He may not end up being the best father, if CJ’s attitude towards him was anything to go by, but he could try. At least they would have Dean. 

Castiel paused mid-thought as they rounded the corner into the library, Sam placing the bottle on a nearby shelf, “What does ‘CJ’ stand for?”

CJ didn’t turn his way while she gave her answer, “Charlie Juliet.”

Castiel nodded while Dean grumbled “Juliet. Definitely didn’t pick out that name.”

“I’m sure I was the one to pick that one out, Dean.” Castiel stated.

“What kind of name is Juliet? Who even uses that name anymore?” Dean scoffed.

Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was being serious or not. Juliet was a very classic name and, if he could have figured out how to work it, he was certain he would have be able to pull up many people named Juliet just within Kansas. Castiel cocked his head, “Well, I’m assuming Robert’s middle name, James, is after Jimmy Novak, and Juliet was the other vessel I took many years ago.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that, “Dude! You were a chick?!”

“Dean,” Castiel started, exasperated, “my true form is a wavelength of celestial intent, I have no true gender. But yes, I was in a female vessel for some time. I have, however, adapted more to Jimmy’s body and am the most comfortable in this visage since it is now my own body.”

Dean continued to gawk. As Sam walked by he pushed Dean’s chin back up to it’s rightful place and pat him on the back once. Castiel wasn’t sure why Dean was acting this way. He obviously knew that Castiel had taken vessels in the past. And it was no secret that gender roles and sexual orientation was ever something that Castiel ever thought about or really dealt with. He was who he was. It just so happened that who he was at the moment was an angel in a male vessel.

While contemplating all of this, Castiel noticed that Mary glared at CJ. Some sort of unspoken communication passed between the two and Mary asked Sam to go help her get food ready for everyone. Once they had left the room Dean seemed to snap out of his stupor a little bit as CJ walked over to the far table and sat cross-legged on top of it.

“So, I’m gunna be bolting soon… what do you guys want to know?”

“What?” Dean turned to her, confusion on his face.

“I do not believe that is the best idea. Divulging more of the future…” Castiel tried to start but was cut off by CJ.

“Can do what? More damage than I’ve already done coming back here? Guess what- when I take this bottle back with me to help save Bobby, that’s changing one thing from my timeline already. Dad won’t break the bottle and you won’t have to take me and Bobby to a stupid motel in town.” CJ crossed her arms, “Why are you so ready to let that happen but don’t want to talk to me about this?”

“I don’t think that’s what Cas meant.” Castiel was surprised that Dean came to his defense. “I mean, hell, there’s a fuck-ton of shit I want to know, but we all know how that could change things. What if it stops you and your brother from being born, or created, or... whatever?”

CJ rolled her eyes. Castiel was sure that was a habit she had picked up from Dean as Castiel had learned that same mannerism from the hunter as well. “Look, dad, Cas-”

Castiel cut her off this time, “Why do you call me that?”

“Cas? Cause it’s your name!”

“You call Dean dad.” Castiel defended and continued before CJ could speak up again, “Just tell me what I do to you that’s so horrible that I upset you this much and you can’t even be civil enough. That’s all I want to know. Nephilim or hunter or not, you’re still my daughter and after being millennia old, my ‘people skills’ are still ‘rusty’ and I don’t know what else to do to change your mind about me. Maybe whatever it is I do I can,... not do, in the future.”

Castiel almost regretted his rant as CJ’s eyes started brimming with tears and she turned her anger towards him. Her eyes almost took on that angel-like glow that was their grace coursing through their body as she got off the table and crossed over to him almost getting entirely in his face. He felt Dean shift closer to them on the side extending an arm for CJ before Castiel stopped him by grabbing Dean’s wrist. Castiel’s eyes never left CJ’s because if there was anything he would be able to do for her it would be this. Letting her get her anger out. However the next words she spat at him took him by surprise, “You die.”

Dean’s eyes widened and looked as Castiel. Castiel still clung to Dean’s arm like a life preserver as his world somewhat blurred on the edges. He continued looking at CJ trying to remain as stoic as possible for her sake.

“You fucking die and you leave us! You left dad a broken mess!” Her shouts were getting louder and Castiel was sure Mary and Sam would be able to hear her even if they were truly in the kitchen, “You gave up most of your grace when we were younger for things to be ‘normal’ or as normal as they were going to get for half-angel children… and then, then you have to be all mighty saving our asses one day and get stabbed by one of your dumbass brothers from up above. You couldn’t heal yourself, our Nephilim magic doesn’t work that way, and we couldn’t get you to the hospital in time! You can imagine all the blood in the backseat of Baby! We couldn’t get anyone to heal you or bring you back! And even though he says he’s fine, dad isn’t fine. And...and, you broke us! You broke our family!” CJ was sobbing, breaths heaved from her body “You left me broken without you!”

Castiel pulled CJ into his arms and let her cry. After a moment’s hesitation, Dean wrapped his arms around both of them and they stood there.

~~~

Mary’s hand shot up to her mouth to cover a sob and when she looked up at Sam she saw sadness in his eyes that she was sure was reflected back in her own. She had hoped that CJ would deal with whatever it was she needed to but hearing her so broken almost broke Mary. 

Sam grabbed her shoulder and gestured for her to go with him down the hall to the kitchen where they were supposed to be in the first place. She nodded and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

~~~

Cas dies.

Cas dies.

Cas can’t die. He always comes back. But CJ said he doesn’t. He doesn’t come back this time. How could he fail Cas and his children like that? Dean squeezed Castiel and CJ harder imagining himself as some version of John Winchester after Mary died. That’s what he would become. CJ practically spelled it out, right? He was going to be a broken man and become what he said he never would become. Because losing Cas? He could see how that would do it. That would be the final tipping point. 

Castiel was patting CJ’s hair as her sobs still wracked her body. Dean leaned his forehead against the side of Castiel’s and sent a silent prayer to Chuck that it would never come to him losing his angel. 

Dean wasn’t one hundred percent on board with a whole romantic relationship with Cas, but with the time he spent with CJ, he was realizing he was never really opposed to one in the first place. But if he’s going to lose Cas anyway, what’s the point in trying, right? 

Dean was pulled out of his inner monologue when he heard Cas starting to hum. CJ must have picked up on it before Dean did because she lets out a wet laugh and starts to sing “Believe It or Not”. Dean pulled back slightly to see a big toothy grin on Castiel’s face as he looked down at CJ and she hesitantly returned a smile as they both started singing it together.

Dean has to fix this, has to make it work, because this? He wants this. He wants all of it. “When?” he asks, interrupting their duet, “When does Cas die?”

“Dean-”

“No Cas.” Dean stops him before he can try to talk Dean out of it. Dean turns to CJ, “When?”

CJ’s eyes turn wide to Dean. He can see her hope as she flutters, “2033 June 6th, 2033.”

Dean nods solemnly and looks at Cas, “That sounds like a great day to hole up in the bunker, right Cas?” With Dean’s arms still around the two of them, he pulls Cas closer and kisses him on his temple. It was a quick peck but he could feel Cas tense up under him before he pulled back. Castiel turned to Dean, blue eyes searching his green for any sort of regret or further hesitation. When Dean grinned at him, Castiel relaxed. Dean knew it would be something they would have to talk about more when they were alone without their child present... 

Their child. Children.

Holy shit. Dean was really doing this. He was okay with this. He wanted to start a family with Cas. Dean’s eyes lit up and almost got a little teary eyed himself, but he steeled his nerves, “Let’s save our son, Cas.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mary and Sam had eventually come back with sandwiches and coffees for the group and while they tried to seem chipper, CJ could tell that they had heard their conversation. CJ still didn’t feel like everything was good, hell, her brother was dying or dead, but she was starting to warm back up to Cas. She still somewhat blamed her Cas for everything, but it wasn’t all going to be fixed in a few hours. She had some years without him already and although she thought she was past her grieving stages, coming back to the past had triggered her anger with him.

If he had never given up his grace for them…

CJ had to stop herself. She was getting worked up about it again and she had to go back to the future to save Bobby. Back to the future where Cas was dead and she wouldn’t get to see him again…

She was pulled out of her reverie when Dean cleared his throat. She turned her head towards him and raised an eyebrow in invitation for him to continue.

“Explain.” was all her father managed to say.

CJ rolled her shoulders and looked back at the table. Next to her sandwich was a bowl and a heap of ingredients to get her spell ready to travel.

“It’s my fault.” she managed to say, barely above a whisper. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity to CJ before Sam spoke up.

“CJ, look, I know we haven’t known you for long, but you know all of us. Really well it seems. So you know that we, as Winchesters, usually blame ourselves for something that isn’t really our fault.”

“Well” CJ started feeling her Nephilim powers getting close to the surface again, if she couldn’t reign them in, she was going to hurt someone or herself. She exhaled through her nose and took a steadying breath in through her mouth and closed her eyes, “we were hunting a Wendigo when Mark showed up.”

“Lucifer’s kid?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah. He showed up and I went after him. I left Bobby and Kat alone and I went after him by myself and that’s when he got hurt trying to protect Kat and he just is not healing quick enough..”

“Well, at least you’re okay honey.” Mary attempted to rub her back but CJ just shrugged it off.

“Who’s Kat?” Dean interrupted with another question.

“Dean I doubt this is a time to be asking those questions.” Cas grumbled.

“The hell it’s not. I need to know what we’re getting ourselves into.” and before CJ could cut him off he continued, “Like I’m gunna let you go back there without some backup. I’ll go and help out and then come right back.”

“Dean” Sam and Cas said at the same time.

“Bite me you guys. I’m going.”

“That’s not going to be awkward seeing yourself an old man?” CJ cocked her eyebrow again and glanced at Dean.

“Hey, I figure if I’m still alive after all the shit we’ve been through, being an old man must be fucking amazing.”

CJ chuckled and shook her head. She didn’t think having Dean come back was the best idea but it would be helpful to have another able-bodied hunter around while she and Kat tried to save Bobby. Her dad really had been getting too old for ‘this shit’ for years now. “Kat is Bobby’s girlfriend. She’s a witch.”

“Fuckin’ hate witches.” Dean mumbled.

“She’s not the best witch. Can really only move around elements. Kind of like an alchemist. She’s the only witch we’ve got in our pocket and she thinks she can take the soul of the Phoenix and use it to heal or resurrect Bobby. I was never the most supportive or appreciative of her powers, but since Bobby and I are Nephilim, other than having an archangel or Chuck himself heal us, this is our best bet.”

Sam nodded in assent and then faced his brother, “Dean, I don’t know-”

Dean cut him off “Shove it Sammy. I’m going and you ain’t gunna stop me.”

CJ figured that once this version of her dad made up his mind, it wasn’t changing. He wasn’t that far off from the version of him that she already knew. Sam nodded once and started picking up their plates from their sandwiches and left for the kitchen. Mary stood to help CJ bring the bowl and ingredients over to a door in the hallway where CJ would be making her venture. 

After CJ was done setting everything up around the door and in the bowl, she turned to head back into the library to grab the jar with the soul of the Phoenix when she stopped in the doorway. In the library Dean and Cas were looking… no, not looking, staring, at each other with slight smiles on their faces and Dean’s hand was on Castiel’s shoulder. They weren’t saying anything but CJ wished she had her glass, her phone from her time, to take a picture and keep these memories. She had always taken her dads’ love for granted and these past few years without Cas, she started feeling hollow. She filled the void with sarcasm and hunting, a classic Winchester move if there ever was one. Her dad put on a show for her and her brother, and Uncle Sammy was there for them too, but he had his own family to keep an eye on.

She had to take care of her dad.

CJ’s attitude and brashness was always compared to Dean’s, but she observed like Castiel, like the half-angel that she was. She had always observed her parents together. Always saw how Cas took care of Dean whether her dad knew it or not. After Cas died she knew she had to take care of him. 

Looking at them now was a moment she just wanted to drag on forever. She felt Mary at her side looking at them too but didn’t make a move to look over at her.

“They’re happy together, aren’t they” Mary directed towards her. Not even really a question but more of a statement.

“Yeah” CJ leaned against the doorway “they’re the best together. I knew they had their fights and their moments because they’re both so stubborn,” she chuckled to herself, “but they were always it for each other, you know?”

“Yeah.” CJ could almost hear Mary’s smile, “Yeah, I know what that’s like.”

Sam interrupted Dean and Castiel, like usual, causing Dean to withdraw his hand and rub the back of his neck awkwardly. CJ rolled her eyes and stepped into the room, “He knows now, you know, you don’t have to hide your ‘feelings’ or whatever you’re going to suppress it as for now.” CJ folded her arms across her chest and looked at her parents expectantly. Castiel tilted his head in question at her and Dean blushed.

“Uh..” Dean stuttered, “I don’t think much suppressing is going to happen.” If possible he turned an even darker shade of red as Sam chuckled and Castiel directed his gaze back towards Dean.

“Ew, dad, gross.” 

CJ ignored the awkwardness from the other adults in the room and crossed the library to grab the bottle that contained the soul of the Phoenix.

~~~

All five of them stood in front of the door that CJ had set up. Both CJ and Dean had cut into their forearm, to let blood gather into the bowl of time traveling ingredients, and Dean made sure to grab the paper and plastic sandwich bag that Sam held out to him. Just incase something went wrong, Dean had a mixture of the ingredients (minus the blood, of course) and the incantation to get back to his own time. Leave it to Sam to pull overprotective brother after Dean denied his request to come along. 

CJ turned with a smile and hugged Mary and then went for Sam. Dean noticed that she whispered something to Sam that made him smile before she stopped in front of Cas. Cas attempted, adorably awkwardly, to go for a hug before pausing and holding out his hand for CJ to shake. CJ rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug before quickly releasing him and heading back towards the door and to Dean.

“Ready old man?” She smirked at him.

“Hey, who you callin’ old?” Dean retorted.

Chuckling, CJ picked up the bowl of mixed ingredients and started painting on the door.

“I’ll be back guys” Dean turned towards them to make sure they knew not to come after him, just incase.

CJ finished painting and directed herself at Dean, “Okay, when I left we were at a motel in Wichita and there was a slew of demons. I’m hoping you and Kat were able to get Bobby out and back home, but just be prepared. This is going to take us back to wherever Bobby is.” she paused and exhaled, “Or if he’s gone, to wherever you are.” 

Dean nodded solemnly, “I got Ruby’s blade just incase.” He let his hand rest on his hip over his belt. Dean was more than a little nervous to see himself as some old, broken man, but wasn’t about to let CJ go back into a trap just incase. He figured his parental instincts were already kicking in.

CJ put the bowl down and started chanting. His mom, brother, and angel (love? Boyfriend? He didn’t know what to consider Cas at the moment) took a few steps back when the symbol CJ painted on the door began to glow.

The pain hit Dean out of nowhere. He felt like his blood was on fire and let out a (manly) cry. Cas reacted quicker than the other two and stepped forward to grab Dean’s shoulder when there was a bright light and the door was flung open. The next thing Dean knew he was collapsed on the bunker floor with Cas next to him and CJ crouched in front of him. 

Dean grimaced as he sat up and that’s when he realized that Sam and Mary weren’t around and instead of in the hallway, they were in the kitchen. But it was different. That was also when he realized that CJ’s spell had worked when he locked eyes with an older version of himself.

CJ glanced back at Dean and her eyes widened when she saw beyond him. Dean turned his head and helped Cas sit up.

Cas. 

Shit. Cas. Cas wasn’t supposed to come. Dean looked back at Dean...older Dean, and saw the pain in his eyes.

The eyes were the same but his hair and his beard (who is he now that he grows out a beard?) were filled with greys. He did, however, still look to be in pretty good physical shape. I guess being a hunter helped with some exercise every now and then, even for an older version of himself. Dean knew the moment Cas saw older Dean because he could feel him tense underneath the hand he still had on his arm.

“Dad-” CJ started but was cut off when old Dean spoke up.

“Cas?” His voice was soft and his eyes welled up with tears. CJ stood and stepped towards him and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the kitchen. Old Dean glanced back before CJ asked him if Kat and Bobby were in Bobby’s room and when he confirmed it she turned and told Dean and Cas where to go before they were out of his sight.

Dean and Cas stood and regarded each other for a moment. Dean supposed it was times like these that someone would refer to as eye-fucking, but he really didn’t care at the moment. He was concerned that Cas was sucked here with them, but glad at the same time. He really didn’t know how he was going to be able to face himself in this future, or any other future again, without his Cas by his side. That time Zachariah had zapped him off to the future with the Croatoan virus had been more than enough for him in a lifetime. 

Cas straightened the sleeves on his trenchcoat without breaking eye contact and Dean straightened his tie for him. Without discussing it, they headed towards the room CJ had indicated before she pulled her dad out of the kitchen.

Dean felt bad for the guy, he did. He may’ve still looked like a badass, but he saw that pain in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine seeing Cas again after being without him for years. It was hard enough for him that time Dean had thought he lost him after the Leviathan, only to find him as Emmanuel living with some hussy he called a wife. 

What? They were practically a thing now, he could be jealous of exes that Cas didn’t even seem to care about, right? Right.

They reached a door that was diagonal from Dean’s bedroom before he knew it and he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled “come in” before letting himself and Cas into the room.

The bedroom was dark except for the lamp at the bedside table. A girl sitting on the edge of the bed next to a young man, who must have been Bobby, turned to them and gasped. Dean could not care less about her in that moment, though, when he glanced at the boy on the bed. He walked closer and his breath caught in his throat. Minus the sandy blonde hair that was definitely from Dean, his facial features looked so much like a young Sam but he had Cas’s lips. After he took in the sight before him, he realized Cas was gripping his arm. The second thing he realized was that Bobby’s skin was white. Deathly white. And the tears that streaked the girl’s face and red rimmed eyes told him what he already knew in his gut. Bobby was already dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the delay! I haven't really re-read and edited this, so sorry for any errors!

“Dad-”

Dean ignored CJ and continued to pace the length of the library. “Dad, I know this is hard, and this wasn't the plan but-” she could tell he was trying to compose himself, but she needed to get to Bobby “Will you please stop pacing!”

Dean came to a halt and looked over at CJ as he slumped down in a chair “I-I’m sorry- I just. I can't.” He inhaled and exhaled deeply through his mouth. He looked up at CJ and she noticed his eyes were red and his cheeks blotchy “B-Bobby” was all he was able to get out before he leaned over with his head in his hands. 

CJ’s breath caught in her throat “No.” she let out like a whisper. Her eyes flickered to the doorway where she heard steps coming from the bedroom hallway. She lurched out of her temporary comatose state and headed over where she practically slammed into the younger version of her dad coming out of the hall. 

“C-” Dean started before he grabbed for CJ’s arms when they collided. CJ noticed his face was flushed and eyes wide. “He's not- it's- it’s Bobby”

“I couldn't save him.” Her dad spoke up from the table. 

CJ’s emotions were going haywire. There was grief and pain, but also determination. “I have the Phoenix’s soul. We can fix this. I can fix this.”

Dean’s hand on her arm tightened in agreement and her dad perked up slightly from the table. 

“Cas is helping Kat move him to the infirmary because- well, something about lighting. I don't know.”

CJ nodded and started down the hallway to the infirmary with two separate sets of boots that followed her. She schooled her features before she turned the corner into the lit room and paused when she saw her brother splayed out on the cold metal table. He almost looked like he was just sleeping. Like when they were younger and would set up a fort in the library under the tables and fall asleep next to each other. He always slept like a log. CJ was vaguely aware of Cas as he backed up from the table to allow her access. She stepped slowly to Bobby’s side and reached out for his hand. 

She choked on air when her brother’s hand didn't grip hers back. Tears threatened to spill over as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the glowing bottle. Her eyes never left her brother’s face as she held out the bottle to Kat. After a moment of silence she barked “Here! Take it!”

Kat reached out with thin trembling fingers, took the bottle, and turned towards the counter. 

Kat would fix him. He would come back to her. 

That mantra repeated itself in her head. 

Like a prayer. 

She closed her eyes and let herself pray. Pray to her father. Pray to the recluse of her all-being grandfather that never turned up to help. Prayed to Bobby. 

Come back. 

~~~

Dean ached. 

His body ached from being flung into the future where he landed on his ass (literally). His brain ached as he watched himself as a miserable old man, confusion and hurt played out in his mind. But most of all his heart ached. 

Ached for himself. He watched this older version of himself stand at his son’s feet. Watched as his older saddened eyes flicked from his dead son to Cas. 

Ached for his daughter. CJ stood stoically at Bobby’s side, head bowed. He knew what it was like to lose a brother and he did not think he had handled it as mature as she had been. 

Ached for his son.

His son he never got to meet. 

It was hard. He wanted to grieve with them. With this little family of theirs and help them through the pain, but he didn't want to intrude. He and Cas were the outsiders here. He knew, logically, this was their family, but they didn’t belong with them. Not yet. 

Dean shuffled over to where Cas had backed up, his legs hitting the cot behind them. Cas’ hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his eyes had some serious laser focus on the proceedings at the table before them. Dean was shoulder to shoulder with Cas and stood still as they watched Kat mixing ingredients into a metal bowl. Once in awhile, Kat would peer over at a tattered old book and she would examine the page before mixing together some other herbs. He guessed they were herbs, he honestly had no idea what she was doing. 

Kat finally turned around and looked at them all, “Okay, I think I can get this to work-”

“You think?” CJ raised her head and her voice from where she stood next to Bobby. Dean could see a faint glow coming off of her skin and realized that whatever sort of Nephilim magic she had, she was seriously trying to reign in and hold back.

Older Dean stepped next to CJ and placed his hand on her shoulder. Dean noticed that seemed to lessen her anger and the glow dimmed- slightly. “What do you need us to do Kat?”

“Um- well, I need to anchor the Phoenix soul to my spell because I’m kind of mixing two magical ways of thought into one spell. I don’t know if my mom would have really approved of this but-”

“Kat” older Dean and CJ said in unison.

“Right. Right, rambling. Got it.” She let out a shaky breath and seemed to gather her wits before continuing, “So I’m going to say the first incantation to tether the Phoenix soul to this plane so it doesn’t leave or move on when I open the bottle without us being able to use it. Then I’m going to need blood because the second half is a blood spell. If my calculations are correct, the soul of the Phoenix should rejuvenate Bobby’s body and pull his soul back.”

“Ok, so you need blood from Bobby?” older Dean questioned.

“Oh. Oh, no. Didn’t I mention? - sorry, no I’ll need yours. Fresh blood. Alive blood. I’m thinking just yours should work. Family and all.”

Older Dean nodded and rolled up his sleeve. Dean felt Cas shift next to him as he took a step forward and spoke up “What about my blood as well? Would that potentially allow for a better outcome?”

Dean noticed the other version of himself had slightly tensed when Cas started speaking. Cas’s rough voice always had that effect on Dean sending shivers down his spine...mostly in a good way. Silver Fox Dean’s (Dean decided that would be a good name for himself in his head) shoulders had relaxed though when he turned and met Cas’s eyes in thanks.

“Yeah, actually, that might help. Considering you’re still angelic and all- wait- you still have your angel powers, right?” Kat reached into a drawer and searched around before pulling out a knife.

“Yes. For the most part.” Cas confirmed as he stepped up closer and rolled up the sleeves on his trench coat, suit jacket, and shirt. 

CJ stepped around to the end of the table, resting her hands on either side of Bobby’s head as Kat cut into the parents’ arms. Their blood flowed into a separate smaller ceramic bowl. When they were done, Dean noticed Cas’s arm was already healed up and he reached over and wrapped his hand around Silver Fox Dean’s forearm and healed it before he gave him a curt nod and walked back over to his position next to Dean.

Dean would have praised Silver Fox Dean for his restraint if it was any other situation. But being a parent to his kids, he realized, would always take precedence. That’s probably how this Dean managed to cope after Cas’s death. Dean allowed his arm to lay across Cas’s shoulders and squeezed as they watched Kat get to work. 

Dean had no idea what Kat was saying or doing but she used the ingredients in the first bowl to somehow stop the Phoenix soul from escaping the bottle when she opened it. She muttered some other words as she poured half the bowl of blood into the container with the swirling phoenix soul that had started to change from a purpleish-blue glow to a bright white glow when the blood was added. Kat took the knife back into her hand and cut away the t-shirt covering Bobby’s torso. The rest of the bowl of blood was painted on Bobby’s bruised, cut up body in sigils and sworls according to whatever was in that book Kat kept looking over to.

It was at that point that the lights in the bunker started to flicker. Well, Dean assumed it was flickering until CJ and Silver Fox Dean exchanged a look after he muttered “Shit.” That’s when Dean noticed the lights were flashing in a pattern. His older self turned around and pointed to Kat before leaving the room “Finish this. Save my boy.” 

Kat nodded and CJ went to go after her father before she remembered the other two in the room and turned back towards them, “It’s someone trying to break through the warding around and within the bunker.. I have to go help.” CJ turned and ran out the door to the infirmary. 

Both Dean and Cas went to move out the door when the bunker suddenly shook. Some debris rained down from the ceiling and Kat whimpered but tried to keep her incantation going. Dean turned to Cas, “Stay here and protect them.” Before Cas could argue, Dean leaned in and stopped him with his lips. 

This wasn’t how Dean wanted his and Cas’s first real kiss to happen, but it did the trick and Cas stood rooted in the spot when Dean reluctantly pulled back and went out the door heading back to the library where he assumed the other two had went.

~~~

CJ’s emotions were reeling. Of course they couldn’t catch a break and someone would have to come try to attack them when they were trying to bring Bobby back to life. Her dad already had the secret compartment opened that they had built into the bookcase on the far side of the library, and was pulling out some weapons and tossing a few to her across the room. The younger version of her dad came in on her heels and caught an angel blade that her dad tossed to him.

“What’s with the flashing lights?”

“Aunt Eileen figured out a way to set up a silent alarm system back when we were little so she would know if there was something going on if she was here.” CJ then realized what she had said and turned to look at him. “Whoops.”

“Aunt Eileen? Hm. That’s - that’s actually not surprising at all.” Dean let out a huff of breath as he pulled Ruby’s knife out from under his shirt.

CJ turned to her dad, “Do you think it’s Mark? He’s never tried attacking us full on at home.”

“I’m not sure. Maybe. I don’t think anyone else would be able to have as much success breaking through the wards.”

“So what are we looking at here? Hordes of demons accompanying Lucifer junior?” Dean’s eyes darted around trying to assess the situation. 

CJ shared a look with her dad before responding, “It’s hard to say. It could be demons again or it could be angels.”

“Fantastic. Figures some winged dicks would still be trying to kill us.”

Her dad huffed out a little laugh right as they heard the main upper door unlock. From where they were in the library they could see two boots enter and descend the stairs. Soon enough CJ was looking into the brown eyes of Lucifer’s son.

“Mark. Get the hell out of my home.” CJ took a few steps forward and was flanked by both versions of her dad.

“Well, well, look at this. Two Deans for me to decimate.” Mark’s hands spread out and both of them went flying into the archway. CJ saw their muscles straining to move as Mark’s powers kept them held in place. Mark turned his gaze back to CJ. “Charlene-”

“That is not my name.”

Mark’s face brightened as he smiled, and she knew he was just saying these things to get a rise out of her, but her Winchester temper was not one to ever stand down. “Charlene. You know what I want. I don’t have to hurt anyone.”

“You’ve already hurt plenty of people. This will not end well for you.” CJ glared at Mark and stepped down from the library entrance way.

“Just-” Mark’s cocky facade faltered momentarily, “Just come with me.”

“No.”

“Then you’ve left me no choice.” Mark’s fists raised and it looked like he was squeezing something in his hands. That’s when she heard the gasps and gags from her dads that were pinned against the walls. CJ tapped into her Nephilim magic and advanced on Mark. Using her fist, she landed a blow to his cheek.

~~~

Castiel had felt like he should be pacing. It was a strange human urge he seemed to have picked up on. He, however, remained stoically still as Kat finished up her spell. The blood that was painted on Bobby started glowing and the soul of the Phoenix rose up out of the bottle and seeped into Bobby’s skin. Castiel extended his grace and waited.

Nothing happened.

His ears picked up on a discussion out in the library, his nose smelled the metallic stench of blood, his grace felt the soul of the Phoenix in Bobby’s body, but he did not feel Bobby’s soul within the room.

“No no no, baby, c’mon.” Kat’s fingers worked their way through Bobby’s hair; she wove a delicate pattern on his scalp. The lights in the bunker stopped flashing and Castiel felt another presence within their fortress. At the same time, he felt something else that surged towards the room. He leapt forward and pulled Kat back just in time for a bright light to slam down into Bobby’s body.

The white glow dimmed and purple mist seeped from Bobby’s orifices. Castiel waited, hands clenched on Kat’s shoulders.

A heartbeat.

As soon as he heard it, Bobby sat up gasping and coughing. Kat dis-entangled from Castiel’s hold and threw herself at him. Tears streamed down her face as she peppered kisses to Bobby’s face. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. He must have been louder than he anticipated because Bobby’s eyes immediately widened as he looked over at him, “Pops? Am I? Is this-”

“No baby” Kat cooed, “He… this… CJ had to go to the past. They came back with her to help.”

“They?”

“Let’s just say your dad looked really good when he was younger.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and smiled. Castiel could see so much of Dean in him. With a little bit of Sam too. He was definitely a Winchester. Bobby turned off the table and hopped off. Castiel could already see that the cuts and bruises started to fade and the blood that Kat had painted on his skin had disappeared. When Bobby stood he loomed slightly over Castiel by two inches and didn’t seem to have any problems standing or moving, considering he had just been resurrected Castiel added another potential Nephilim trait to the ongoing list in his head. 

Bobby’s demeanor shifted as he looked off into the distance. Castiel jerked his head to the side and listened intently. 

“Mark’s here.” Bobby said as he dashed out of the room with Castiel and Kat in pursuit.

~~~

CJ’s blow and consecutive angel punches had thrown Mark off enough that Dean & her dad were able to break free of his hold on them. CJ continued to throw her full force at Mark in hopes that she could wound him enough that he would leave. She had never been strong enough to stop him. Never had been strong enough to resist him. Dean and her dad started to approach them to offer assistance but Mark put up a forcefield of some sort that they couldn’t get past. He grinned devilishly and forced her back with a punch to her gut.

“We never get any more alone time.” He started circling her “Why is that?”

CJ turned to look out at her dad. She wasn’t sure if he could hear their conversation but his face was a mix of concern and frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement through the doorway and relief flooded her when Bobby surged through. CJ barely noticed Cas and Kat enter the room behind them but Bobby went straight for the forcefield and lay his hands on it to immediately start pulsing his magic to weaken the barrier. CJ wasn’t sure if he would be quick enough to stop Mark with whatever his plan was for her, but she was just happy that Bobby was alive. Bobby pounded his hands in frustration against the forcefield acting like plexiglass while he sent another pulse of magic. CJ turned back to Mark.

“Happy little family reunion I see.” Mark’s arms were crossed over his chest as he stopped two feet away from CJ. “Don’t you see?” he uncrossed his arms and held them out waving them outwards. “I just want my family, Charlie. I just want you to come with me and I’ll stop hurting them. I’ll stop.”

CJ’s eyes flicked upwards to his brown eyes searching for something of the boy she once knew. 

Since before she could remember when she was a child, CJ had dreams. Happy dreams. Dreams where she would play in a field of daisies with a sweet, little brown eyed boy. The boy standing in front of her. She would go to bed at night excited because she knew she would always find him there and they would play and be carefree. As they grew up and got older, the dreams started to shift. They would sit on a hill with a withering tree nearby. He would talk about his life and his hurt and pain and she would try to console him. 

CJ knew she was different from a young age. Her dads never hid that from them. What she didn’t know was that there was someone she was supposed to stop, she was created for that particular task. When her dads got into an argument with “Grandpa Chuck” one night, she listened in from out in the hallway as Bobby slept. Her dads were saying that they could “take out Lucifer’s son themselves” without their kids getting involved. Cas was the one to notice her in the hallway. Even without most of his grace, they always had a connection and it was no surprise to her that he had left Dean with Chuck to check on her. 

Cas had walked with her back to her room and tucked her back in. When she questioned him about what was going on, he told her. He was never one to sugarcoat things but he would always explain things in a way that she would understand and never be concerned or worried over. 

The first time she saw Cas’s cool demeanor falter was when, that night, she asked if she really had to hurt her friend, Mark. The boy from her dreams. Castiel’s blue eyes grew wide and he took her hand, brought her back out to the library, and asked her to tell Dean and Chuck what she told him.

Being a ten year old kid, she was a little dismayed that Cas, that her Pop, would betray her like this and want her to tell them something she told him in confidence. But her angel side, she supposed, the logical side, deduced that it was for the benefit of the whole family.

That’s when Chuck apologized and said there was nothing else he could do, but offered Cas and Dean a set of rings that would prevent any supernatural beings from tracking CJ and Bobby and thus blocking CJ’s dreams of her only other friend outside of their family.

A week after wearing the ring constantly on a chain around her neck, CJ took it off for one last night to say goodbye to her friend. When she fell asleep she was thrust into a dark, stormy dream world with Mark sitting with his back towards her. She approached him and sat down next to him on the hill as the wind whipped through her hair. Mark turned to her and she could see the pain in his eyes, “You’re not coming back, are you?”

“No Mark, I can’t.”

“They told you. They told you what I am.”

“Yes.” CJ paused, “But you’re like me too, right?”

Mark turned back away from CJ, “You’re light. I feel the light coming from you. In me- I feel the anger and I can’t hold it back. I- I’m having a harder time holding in my frustration and violence.”

Mark explained in a monotone voice to CJ that he had hurt the woman, that was basically his nanny, two days prior. And he did that because he was upset that CJ was ignoring him. Rain started coming down on them in torrents and the wind picked up as Mark explained what happened. CJ grabbed his hand and tried to get him to look at her; when he finally did his eyes had a red glow to them. CJ had been slightly startled and pulled back and then felt someone trying to wake her up. She felt the pull start to bring her back to her body. Mark had gripped her arm, burning it in one last attempt to stop her from going. “No! No you cannot leave Charlie! Stay here with me!” CJ ripped her arm away from Mark and woke up to Cas shaking her awake asking her where her necklace was and why she wasn’t wearing it. 

She cried into Cas’s shoulder that night and put the ring back on and never took it back off when she went to bed.

Several years later they heard about what Mark was doing in the name of his father. The torture, the deaths. It made CJ sick. She didn’t know whether it was inherently something he would have always become or if it was because she left him alone in a world where no one else would understand being a half angel.

A few days ago when they were on the wendigo case, CJ went after Mark by herself. That is when he started asking her to leave with him. He wanted a family and he was trying to make one of his own by force; he felt like he should be given whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences. CJ needed her family and her family needed her, especially her dad. And she wasn’t sure if she believed that Mark did not have anything to do with Cas’s death.

CJ’s reverie was broken by Bobby almost managing to shatter the forcefield. Cas had joined him and they were trying to break through. CJ turned her eyes back to Mark where he stood waiting for her to answer him. 

“Mark-”

“Charlie.”

“Mark.” CJ looked around quickly at the barrier slowly crumbling and thought back to when she was younger with Mark in a field of daisies. “Give up your powers instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I think there's only a chapter or two left and depending on feedback maybe I'll continue this as a verse and we can explore some more with these guys.
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated and welcome!! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!!! The last chapter! ...or is it??
> 
> Not fully edited. I'll come back to it this weekend to make sure it flows well. Let me know if there's anything that stands out.
> 
> Sorry I suck at writing action stuff (hence the total skirting of possible action scenes).

CJ reached out and grabbed Mark’s forearm.

“What?!” Mark leaned away from her, aghast. “And you’ll what? You’ll let me live? You’ll stop my hordes of demons and angels without my help?” Mark snorted and rolled his eyes. “Charlene, this is no time to joke. I cannot give up my powers. I need them.”

CJ ignored the use of the wrong name again while she rushed to try to get Mark to see reason,“For what?”

“What do you need yours for?” Mark balked at her.

“To help people!”

“Does your dad have some secret angel power that I don’t know about? Because he helped people all the time without any powers.” Mark’s anger had risen along with his voice “So tell me again, why do you need your powers?” When CJ took too long to respond he continued “I’ll tell you why, it’s because you want to feel powerful. You need to feel those powers coursing through your veins. You may say that you want your powers to help people, but don’t lie to me. You want to keep your powers to feel powerful.”

CJ noticed that Bobby and Cas had holes in the forcefield and would be through within seconds. She turned to Mark as she pulled the angel blade she had sticking out of her boot. She dragged the blade across her hand as she said, “No, I need my powers to save my family.” And advanced on Mark.

~~~

Dean stood at the edge of the forcefield while CJ and Mark landed blows on each other and Bobby and Cas worked on the barrier. He turned to Silver Fox Dean and tried to get a read on his expression with everything going on. To anyone else they would say that he was just a pissed off old man, but Dean knew that face. He was scared. Silver Fox Dean was scared for what Mark was saying to CJ. Dean got the impression that Silver Fox Dean had never heard that Mark wanted CJ to leave with him. He was scared for his daughter and scared that Mark was going to take her away or hurt her.

But Dean was also confused. Apparently CJ and Mark had this conversation before, so what did it mean? It obviously wasn’t the right time to ask Silver Fox Dean about it.

Dean watched CJ advance on Mark as the forcefield came down. Everyone around the edge rushed towards the duel in the center. Dean saw CJ lean in towards Mark and whisper in his ear while her hand reached up to cup his face. Her other hand plunged the angel blade into his chest. 

Dean blocked his eyes as a flash emanated from where CJ and Mark were standing. When the room cleared and Dean dared to uncover his eyes, he saw CJ standing over Mark’s body. She leaned down and touched his chest and his body disappeared. Silver Fox Dean rushed forward and embraced CJ while Bobby came up on the other side. 

Dean glanced at Cas and they shared a look. 

It couldn’t have been that easy… could it?

~~~

Castiel believed that he and Dean were thinking the same thing. It seemed as if their family in the future always had such a hard time finishing off Mark and CJ was able to approach him and stab him with an angel blade without barely a protest. Fortunately for Castiel, he wasn’t the one who had to voice that concern. Bobby disentangled himself from his sister and father and took a slight step back while he held on to them gently and questioned CJ, “What was that?”

CJ glanced from her father to her brother and then her eyes skittered across the room to Kat, almost forgotten where she stood in the doorway, “Kat taught me some blood magic spells and I kind of did what she was doing. Combining two different types of magic. Witch blood magic and our Nephilim magic. I've been trying to perfect it for years now.” Her eyes flittered around the room again while she stood stoically with her father and brother, “I took his powers from him and sent him far away.” Her gaze hardened, practically daring someone to question her, “He won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore, but I couldn’t just kill him.”

Castiel could see Bobby getting frustrated and he went to open his mouth to retort when their father grabbed them both on the shoulder firmly. Bobby straightened and looked at him while CJ kept her eyes trained on Bobby. Their father gave the slightest of head shakes, almost as if he knew that CJ wasn’t going to be able to finish off Mark, and that ended the conversation dead in its tracks.

While everyone helped pick up the war room and library a bit from CJ and Mark’s fight, CJ approached Castiel and Dean, “Hey guys. So we should probably send you back home where you belong soon.”

Castiel sensed Dean tense slightly next to him and heard his heart rate pick up minutely before Dean responded, “Yeah, of course.”

CJ seemed to notice Dean’s hesitation, “Plus, you guys should probably get back so dad can take Cas on an official date.” Dean snorted. Castiel turned to him, one eyebrow raised in question.

Dean stuttered while he continued, “I mean, yeah, we should probably talk… or something.”

“This all has happened quite suddenly. I think a discussion would be imperative.” Castiel nodded before adding, “And of course, I’ve never been on an actual ‘date’ before.” He was happy to see Dean blush slightly at that.

CJ chuckled out loud, “Yeah, plus, you should probably start reading up on babies.”

Castiel practically felt the blood rushing out of the face of his vessel. “Yes, my last experience with infants was not successful.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh out loud, throwing his head back, “Cas, that is the understatement of the year. You’re lucky I raised Sammy.”

“Speaking of,” Bobby walked over with the broom and dust pan, “Uncle Sam just parked in the garage. Dad just went to go see him.”

“Oh man, old man Sam? I’ve gotta see this.” Dean left the room to Castiel facing his two adult children.

The brief moment of silence was interrupted by Bobby, “It’s really great to see you Pop. I know it’s not the same, but I really needed this.” Bobby’s smile was warm as he clasped Castiel on the shoulder while he brought him in for a hug. Castiel hesitated momentarily before he hugged him back. He caught CJ’s eyes and smiled fondly at her.

~~~

Dean had neared the steps to bring him up to the garage when he heard Silver Fox Dean as he talked to a greyer looking Sam. He stood in the doorway out of sight for the time being.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down Dean. What happened? Mark’s gone? And Cas is back?”

“No, no Sammy.” Dean sounded slightly defeated, “Well, yea I guess… CJ took away Mark’s powers and sent him off somewhere. But before in order to save Bobby she went to the past-”

“Yeah, I remember.” Sam said right before he gasped “Oh”, most likely having figured out what had happened.

“Yeah, so myself and Cas came back from the past to help out and I just-” Dean heard a slight sob in his voice.

“I know Dean.” Dean wasn’t sure Sam could really know how Silver Fox Dean had actually felt, but the sentiment was there nonetheless, “You can hang out in here if you want and I can help them finish up in there and get them back home.”

“Yeah. Yeah, maybe I should.” Dean decided that should be his queue to make himself known before Sam walked right into him on his way out and bounded up the stairs.

“Well look at this,” Dean said as he glanced at this version of Sam standing in front of him greyed but still on the lean side, “they must not have made any clippers in the future either to tame the mane.” 

Regardless of how old he was, Sam still managed to make a bitchface to rival anyone’s.

After some light banter, Silver Fox Dean excused himself to check under the hood of Sam’s horrendous eco-friendly car, if Dean could really call that monstrosity a vehicle, under the pretense of having to check something that was making a noise. Sam walked with Dean back through the bunker.

When they were out of earshot, Dean picked up on the touchy subject, “It was really hard on him,...me? Huh? Losing Cas like that?”

Sam nodded and brushed some greying strands off his forehead, “Yeah. It still is really hard for him. But he has CJ and Bobby.”

“Yea, I figured that’s what would help me not turn into dad. Not entirely at least.”

Sam shook his head and sighed, “Dean, you could never be like dad. There’s too much of you in there.” When Dean failed to continue with the conversation, Sam spoke back up “You and Cas- you were always- are always- there for each other. So to not have him with you, even if you weren’t romantically involved, after all those years, it was devastating. For everyone, but especially for you.”

Dean nodded as they turned back into the war room. Cas was sitting down with CJ, Bobby, and Kat and his mouth quirked up on the side when he saw Sam and Dean enter. 

“Cas, it’s nice to see you, man.” Sam approached Cas as he stood and wrapped him in one of his bear hugs.

While the kids, which was still insane for Dean to say, were filling Sam in on what had happened, Dean whispered to Cas, “He’s, I’m, avoiding you.” Cas nodded seeming to expect that had been the case, “I’ll get stuff ready here for our trip back, but why don’t you go- say goodbye. I think he needs some closure and that’s the least we could do after barging in here guns blazing.”

Cas agreed.

~~~

Dean, older Dean, was leaning into the engine of a car when Castiel entered the garage bay. Dean had heard steps and looking up, face pale when he saw who it was. Castiel tried to not let it bother him because he understood why this Dean felt this way. “Hello Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard, “Cas.”

Castiel stepped over towards the car Dean was working on, “We are preparing to head back and I, I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Dean’s gaze dropped to the floor as he nodded, “Thanks, and, uh, travel safe I guess.”

Castiel wasn’t the best with human emotion still, but he knew that he wouldn’t be happy for any version of Dean to feel so defeated and sad. He took a few steps closer until he was in Dean’s “personal space” and he heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath. “Dean I-” Castiel paused to make sure the way he phrased the next part was correct. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s left shoulder with his right hand as Dean looked up into his eyes, his green eyes pierced through the swell of tears that were yet to spill. “I want you to know, Dean, that I firmly believe that we will meet again in heaven. It is not possible, even now in my time without us being romantically together, that we would not share a heaven together. I have a feeling all Winchesters, blood or otherwise, will find their way together in heaven.”

At some point, Dean’s tears started to trickle from his eyes and he nodded before he pulled Castiel into a tight embrace quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Castiel quickly responded with a strong hug.

After a while, Dean straightened up and looked at Castiel, “Thank you, Cas.” He muttered with a tear streaked face, “I’m so, so sorry-” he choked back.

“Dean,” Castiel started, “trust me, you never have anything to be sorry for.”

~~~

Sam and Mary sat in the Library on their laptops and tablets looking for a case when a light came from down the hallway. Sam stood up and rounded the corner to see Dean and Castiel tumble out of the door and land on top of each other in a heap of arms and limbs. 

“Welcome back, guys.” Sam said after a moment as he cleared his throat when he noticed Dean and Castiel intently staring at each other, not bothering to notice their surroundings.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean responded, just as he barely moved his eyes away from Cas and they got up off the floor. 

Sam heard a commotion behind him and he turned to rush back to where he left his mom in the library while Dean and Castiel quickly followed. When he rounded the corner, Mary had her gun pointed at a very familiar looking man who had his back towards them.

Dean was the first to speak up, “Chuck?”

Chuck snapped his fingers and Mary’s gun disappeared as he turned around to greet them, “Hey guys. So I hear you might know of my plan.”

~~~  
~~~

CJ walked into her room and dropped down onto her bed, eager to finally get some rest. Bobby was alive and healthy and it seemed like her dad was doing a bit better. Other than the mess that happened with Mark, it was a pretty good day. Dad and Pops were back safely where they belonged in the past and she could let her body recharge. 

She took off her necklace with her ring and placed it on her bedside table, which would make this the first time since she was ten years old she would sleep without it. Sleep found her quickly. 

CJ looked up into a star lit sky, the tree next to her old and rotten. She rounded the tree and sat down, familiar brown eyes looked sideways at her.

“Hi Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone liked it. I really loved writing CJ. She is totally a Winchester through and through! 
> 
> So I have a few more story ideas for these guys that just didn't feel right fitting into this story. Let me know what you think. I could really go two ways with it, stuff with maybe baby CJ and Bobby (Dean and Cas being new parents, yikes!), or CJ in the future dealing with the fallout with Mark...
> 
> Comment to let me know if you'd like more!


End file.
